The Little Edenian Princess
by richcyborg gal
Summary: It kinda like the movie The Little Mermaid but I changed a few things. Its also very interesting. Please review!
1. The Beginning

The Little Echida Princess

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Our story begins when Liu Kang and his crew, are sailing the seas. All the saillors are working on the boat.

Liu Kang: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the waves, and the seagulls?

Kung Lao: (throwing up on the side)

Liu Kang: Hey Kungy? You alright?

Kung Lao: No! I'm sea sick, the boat rocks to much, and I think I ate a bird!

Sailor: Ah. The sea is mighty fine, today! I think Queen Sindel is in a happy mood!

Liu Kang: Queen Sindel?

Sailor: That's right, boy! The queen of Echnia, ruler of merpeople, and a fine las, indeed! I've seen her bunch of times!

Kung Lao: Liu, don't belive a word that man is saying! Its not true!

Sailor:(Holds fish)But its true! There are such things as a mer-person!

The fish slaps Kung Lao in the face and jumps in the ocean. The fish swims away and heads for Echida. Then, some mer-people are swimming to the kingdom as well for a big celebration. Everyone is seated as a little fish comes out.

Fish: Welcome to the 5th annual celebration of Edchina! And now for Her Madjety, Queen Sindel!

(Sindel swims out of the curtain and onto the stage. She takes out a staff and lights the lamps. She swins back to her thone.)

Fish: Finally, her assistance, the lovely, brave, and talented... Jade!

(Another mermaid swims up to Sindel.)

Sindel: Ah. This will be the best celebration ever!

Jade: You always say that, ever year, your Highness!

Sindel: I know. Also, I hope this consert would be the best one!

Jade: Yes, your Highness! Your daugthers are very talented! Even young Kitana! (swims away) It would be better if she went to practice, everyday.

(Jade swims down to the concert stand. She pulls outs a sheet and a stick. The band starts to play)

Singers:

_Our Queen Sindel! Great mother and who raised and blessed us well!_

_Young Keiko_

_Mary_

_Kristen_

_Reina_

_Maria_

_And there is youngest of the Mer-sisters._

_Our darling little sister who make her appence._

_She's our sister Kita-_gasp!

Jade: Epp!

Sindel: Kitana!

Meanwhile:

Kitana swims up to the abandoned ship and peeps through the window. Her fish friend, Mina, swims right behind her.

Mina: Kitana! Wait up! You know I can't swim that well!

Kitana: Hurry up!

Mina: Why are we here? Its so spooky here!

Kitana: I'm looking for teasure! You know that,silly!

Mina: I don't think we should be there.

Kitana: Okay then. I'll go in and you could look out for sharks (swins in the hole)

Mina: Okay. You'll go in there and I'll watch for... Kitana! Wait for me! (swims in)

Kitana: sigh Mina. What am I'm going to do with you?

Mina: Do you think that there are sharks here?

Kitana: No, silly.

(Swims around till she sees a fork)

Kitana: Oh my goodness! Have you ever since anything like this?

Mina: What is it?

Kitana: I don't know. Maybe Johnny Cage might know. (Sees a pipe that people smoke) I wonder what this is?

Mina:(hears something) Kitana. I think I heard a shark.

Kitana: Don't be silly. There no such thing as a...

Mina: SHARK! Were going to die!

(Kitana and Mina swim out of the ship and swims to an anchor. The shark gets stuck in the hole.)

Mina: You big bully! razzberry

Shark: I'm going to get you!

Mina: Eppp!

Kitana: Mina, you really are a guppy.

Mina: I'm not a guppy!

On the surface:

Johnny Cage:La-la! La-la-la-la!

Kitana:Johnny!

Johnny Cage:(looks at the telescope the wrong way) Whoa! Mermaid on the port bao! Kitana! How are you?

Kitana:giggles

Cage: Whoa. What a swim.

Kitana: Johnny! We found some stuff!

Cage: Really! Let me see! (flies down)

Kitana: Well? What do you call that one?

Cage: That? That would be a fork. Humans use this little baby to eat.

Mina: And that one?

Cage: My! I haven't seen this in awhile! Its a bandet, amazing, mini tuba!

Both girls: Whoaaaaaaa.

Cage: Now this was used way back, when people would just sit and stare. That verying boring. So they invented this thing to make beautiful music! Listen.

(Cage blows on it and bubbles and seaweed pop out.)

Kitana: Music?

Cage: Its jammed! cough

Kitana: The consert! I forgot it was today!

Mina: Your mother's going to kill you! We got to go back home!

Kitana: Bye Johnny! Thanks!

Cage: Anytime sweets, anytime!

(Kitana swims back to the kingdom but two eels are watching her)

Shao Kahn: Yes, hurray home, sweetheart. We wouldn't want to miss mommy's celebration. Bah! Back in my day, we had wonderful feast and celebrations when I once ruled Edhina! eats a fish Now, look at me! Defeated by the army of my formers allies! Banished from the place and starving. The people were celebrating my exile as well.

(He climbs down for his throne)

Shao Kahn: Well, I'll give them something to celebrate about that they won't forget! Shang Tsung! Quan Chi!

Both: Ahhhhh!

Shao Kahn: I want you to keep an close eye on her. She might be the key to my revenge.


	2. The Meet

Chapter 2: The Meet

Kitana is at her mother's throne. Sindel and Jade are very disappointed.

Sindel: What are we going to do with you! I'm very disappointed in you! Your behavior was...

Jade: Unacceptable!

Sindel: The whole thing was...

Jade: Ruin! This concert was supposed to be the most magnificent thing ever! Now I'm the laughing stock of this bloody ocean, because of you!

Mina: It wasn't her fault!

Sindel: What do you mean?

Mina: I mean there was this shark! Yeah that's it. And we were like "whoa!" Then we dodge it and we were safe! Then this seagull with sunglasses was like"blah and blah" and...

Sindel: Seagull with sunglasses? You went up to the surface again, didn't you?

Kitana: Nothing happened, mom.

Sindel: How many times do we have to the whole song-and-dance again, Kitana! You know you're forbidden to go up to the surface!

Kitana: But mother!

Sindel: Don't you "But mother..." me! I don't want to see my youngest daughter engulfed by some fish net!

Kitana: I'm 16 years old! I'm not a little girl!

Sindel: Don't you take that tone with me, young lady! As long as live under here, you will follow my rules! Is that understood?

Kitana: ... (swims away)

Jade and Sindel: Teenagers.

Sindel: Do you think I was too hard on her?

Jade: Of course not, Your Highness! If Kitana were my daughter, I would really lay the hammer down! I would keep her tight control!

Sindel: Your right, Jade! Kitana needs to be under tight control and you're the mermaid to do it!

Jade:( walks away) Me? Kitana's guardian? I should be writing plays and songs. Not watching a headstrong teenager.

(She looks up to see Kitana and Mina swim off somewhere.)

Jade: What's that girl up to?

(She follows them to a large cave with stone blocking it. Mina lifts it and they both swim in. Jade swims in as well, and hides behind a rock.)

Mina: Kitana? Are you okay?

Kitana: I wish I could make her understand. I don't see how a wonderful world, which makes wonderful things, can be bad.

Kitana:

_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think that this collection complete?_

_Wouldn't you think that this girl has everything checked her list?_

_Look at this chest? Isn't it great? Wouldn't you think that its full of goodies?_

_Sure... she's got everything!_

_I have gadgets and gizmos a plenty! Whoits and whatacallits_

_Want some thingies? I have 37! _

_But who cares? I don't cause I want more..._

_I want to be where the people are_

_I want to see them jumping and dancing!_

_Walking in those... what are they called? Oh shoes._

_Up where they walk, where they talk, that'll be me up there!_

_Wish I could be part that world._

_What would do get out of the fins?_

_What would I do to spend the day, under the sun?_

_I bet a shellfish that they don't limit to where there daughters go._

_Nice young women. Sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to DANCE!_

_I want to know what the people know._

_Ask some questions and gets some answers!_

_When will I be up there?_

_To explore the shore up there?_

_Who am I kidding? I'll never be up there. Part of there... worldddddddddd._

Jade: Kitana!

Kitana: Jade! What are doing here?

Jade: The real question is... what is this junk/

Kitana: My special stuff.

Jade: Oh, I see. IF YOUR MOTHER FOUND THIS PLACE...

Mina: Your not going to tell her, are you?

Kitana: Jade, please don't.

Jade: Kitana, you're under a lot stress down here. Why don't I make you a cup of tea and...

Kitana: (sees a shadow) What's that?

(She swims up to the surface and sees a ship and fireworks)

Jade: Kitana! Come back!

(She swims closer and climbs on. She then sees all the sailors dancing and singing)

Kitana: Wow.

(A dog is barking but stops to smell something. He comes over but Kitana hides. She turns back and the dog is in front of her. She smiles and pets him.)

Liu Kang: Jax! Come here, boy!

(Jax hops over and Kitana sees Liu Kang for the first time. She's in love.)

Cage: (flies over) Kitana! How are you, kid?

Kitana: Johnny! Shhh! They'll hear you!

Cage: Oh. I see. WE'RE OUT TO DIS...

Kitana: (closes his beak) Shut up! I've never been this close to a human before. Isn't he dreamy?

Cage: I don't know. He looks all slobbery and black. (He's a German shepherd)-RCG

Kitana: Not that one! The one playing the flute.

Kung Lao: All right, everyone. Quiet down!

(Everybody is still talking)

Kung Lao: Shut up or decapitate everyone with my hat!

(Everybody shuts up.)

Kung Lao: Now, then, I have arranged a little gift for our prince, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: Kungy! You shouldn't have!

Kung Lao: Happy Birthday, Liu Kang!

(The sheet is pulled off and a statue of him with a sword and shield is reveal. Liu Kang looks at it funny.)

Liu Kang: Its...great. I'm speechless, Kung.

Kung Lao: You should be. I was hoping it would be a **wedding** present.

Liu Kang: sigh Are you still upset because I didn't fall for Princess Sheeva?

Kung Lao: Yes, but I just want you happy and find the right girl!

Liu Kang: I will! She's out there, somewhere. I know it. I bet she's right under this boat!

Kung Lao: Now, lets not get all silly here.

Liu Kang: But its true! I know she's out there! I'll hit me! Like lightning!

(Lightning is heard and the wind starts to pick up.)

Sailor: Thunder-storm is coming! Let's go!

(Liu Kang and them start to move the ship. The rain starts and the wind picks up.)

Cage: Whoa! This is some storm! (gets blown away.) KITANA!

(The sailor is struggling with sheering wheel and falls over. Katina gets blown into the water. She swims back up to the surface.

Liu Kang takes over the wheel. Suddenly, they crash into a rock and everyone falls overboard.)

Kung Lao: Help! cough Help!

Liu Kung: I got ya.

Jax: Bark! Bark!

Liu Kung: Jax!

(Liu Kang swims back to ship, which is on fire. He climbs on and sees him on the high part.)

Liu Kang: Jax! Jump! I got ya!

(Jax jumps on to his arms and they both run. Then, Liu Kang's leg gets stuck on a hole. Jax is release into the water. Kitana watches in horror as he struggles to break free.)

Kung Lao: Liu Kang! Behind you!

Liu Kang: (turns to see gun power) Oh...

(The ship explodes and everyone gasped! Kitana swims around the area and finds him on a broken piece of wood. He falls in and she swims after him. She grabs him and swims him to the shore. She lies right beside him. Johnny Cage flies over.)

Kitana: ... Is he...dead?

Cage:(pick his foot up and listens) I can't make a heartbeat.

Kitana: (giddy) He's breathing! Oh he's so handsome.

Kitana:_ What would I pay to see you standing?_

_What would give to lay beside you?_

_What would I do you see you smiling?_

(Jade and Mina are push on rocks by the waves and Jade sees her with Liu Kang. Johnny comes over as well.)

_Where would we go?_

_Where would we live?_

_Can we stay out here in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_You'll see that I'll be part of your landddddd._

(Liu Kang wakes up to see Kitana in her face veil and hair in a bun. She hears Jax and swims off.)

Kung Lao: Liu Kang! There you are! I was so worried about you!

Liu Kang: That voice. I was saved by a girl who had a wonderful voice...

Kung Lao: I think you ate a little too much seaweed. Come now.

(Jade, Mina, Johnny, and Kitana are hiding behind a rock.)

Jade: The sea queen must never know about this. If you don't tell her, I won't tell her. I'll stay in one piece.

_I don't know how? I don't know why?_

_I know something starting this instant!_

_Just wait and see._

_You know that I'll be part of you... WORLDDDDDDD!_

(The waves crash in the background. However, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung are watching her.)

Shao Kahn: Oh my! This is precious! The child is in love with a prince! This is too easy! I bet mommy's going to like that.Queen Sindel's lovesick daughter would make a lovely addition to my collection of souls. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	3. Shao Khan

Chapter 3: Shao Kahn

Kitana and her sisters are getting ready for the day. Kitana, however, was in her room for a long time.

Keiko: Kitana, dear! You've been in there all morning!

Mary: Come on out!

(Kitana comes out humming and sitting down to a mirror.)

Keiko: What's your deal?

(She lets her hair down and take off her face veil. Then she grabs a flower and bumps into Sindel.)

Kitana: Oh. Good morning, mother. (Puts flower in her hair) La-la-la. (swims away.)

Mary: She's got it bad.

Sindel: What? What does she got?

Keiko: Isn't it obvious, mommy? Kitana's in love!

Sindel: Kitana? In love?

Meanwhile...

Jade: Oh goodness. The Queen mustn't know. However, I don't know how this secret can last!

Kitana: (pucking a flower) He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me! giggle

Jade: Will you cut that out!

Kitana: I gotta see him agian! Tonight!

Jade: What! No!

Kitana: Johnny knows where he lives! I could get Mina to splash around to get his castle and...

Jade: Princess Kitana! You need to get your head out of the bubbles! Your home is down here! Let me explain!

_Jade: The seaweed is always green on anyone side of this ocean!_

_You dream about going up there, but let me tell ya: it ain't pretty!_

_Kitana: But I want to see him! I must go up there!_

_Jade: Honey, if you go up there, you'll reget it every moment of it!_

_Up there they work all day! No fun or play!_

_Down here, its always FUN! Wheeeeee! _

(As Jade and a band plays, Mina swims to Kitana and whispers something to her. They both leave.)

Jade: As you see, Kitana... Kitana? (Sees she gone) sigh Somebody got to nail her fins to the floor.

Fish: Jade!

Jade: Yes?

Fish: I bring a message from Queen Sindel. She wants to talk to you about Kitana.

Jade: Eppp! She knows!

At Sindel's Throne:

Sindel: Now, I wonder who could be the lucky merman? (Sees Jade) Oh Jade! Come in!

Jade: (thinks to herself) Okay. Just relax. And don't tell. (swims up the her.) Yes?

Sindel: Jade, I'm a little conserned about Kitana.

Jade: R-R-Really?

Sindel: Jade, I know your keeping something from me.

Jade: K-K-Keeping something?

Sindel: About Kitana? In love? Hmm?

Jade: I tried to stop her! She didn't listen! I told her humans were bad!

Sindel: Humans? What about them?

Jade: Did I say ''humans?'' Of course not!

(Sindel grabs her by the arm.)

At the cave:

Kitana: Mina? Why don't you tell me what you're about to show me?

Mina: Its a surpise! (Show her the statue of Liu Kang)

Kitana: Oh my gosh! This is the best! (swims up to it.) Why Liu Kang? Run away with you? This all so sudden. giggles

(spins around to see her mother in the shadows.) Mother!

Sindel: I've set certain rules in this sea. Is it true that you rescued a human from drowning?

Kitana: He would of died, mother!

Sindel: Would it matter! There all the same!

Kitana: You don't know him!

Sindel: I don't have to know him! He's like the other savages!

Kitana: Mother, I love him!

Sindel: Noo! Have you lost your mind! He's a human! You're a Edenian mermaid!

Kitana: I don't care.

Sindel: So help me Kitana, if this doesn't get to you, then so be it!

(Sindel blast fireballs on all of her stuff. Kitana's cries are ignored as she uses her staff as well. Then she faces the statue.)

Kitana: Mother! Nooooo!

Sindel: screams at a high velocity

(The statue is destroyed and Kitana cries. Sindel swims away.)

Jade: Kitana, I...

Kitana: Just go away.

(Jade and Mina leave. Suddenly, two eels come in.)

Quan Chi: Poor child.

Shang Tsung: Poor, sweet child.

Quan Chi: She has a very serious problem.

Shang Tsung: It only there was something we could do?

Quan Chi: But there is something.

Kitana: Who are you?

Shang Tsung: That doesn't matter. We can take you a person who has great powers.

Quan Chi: Just imagine you and your prince.

Both eels: Together. Forever.

Kitana: Who are you talking about?

Shang Tsung: Shao Kahn has great powers.

Kitana: The sea warlock? I couldn't... I... No! Leave me alone!

Quan Chi: Fine. But that was only a thought. (kicks the statue's face.)

(Kitana looks at the face.)

Kitana: Wait!

Both eels: Yyyyes?

Outside the cave:

Mina: Poor Kitana.

Jade: I never meant to tell! It was an addcident! (Sees Kitana with the eels.)

Mina: What the?

Jade: Kitana! What are doing with trash!

Kitana: I'm going to see Shao Kahn.

Jade: What! No Kitana! He's a demon! He'll...

Kitana: Why don't you tell my mother? You're good at that!

Jade: I... come on, Mina!

(So Jade and Mina follow Kitana to the sea warlock's lair. Kitana hesitates a bit.)

Both eels: This way.

(She enter the cave and notices the "Souls of the Unlucky". One grabs on to her. She pulls it off and hears a voice.)

Shao Kahn: Come in, child. We musn't stand in doorways. Its rude.

Kitana: H-h-hello.

Shao Kahn: Hi yourself. Now, to business. You're here because you have a thing for this human prince. I don't blame you. He is a catch! eats fish The only way to get what you seek, is to become a human.

Kitana: Can you do that?

Shao Khan: Why of course! Its what I do. Helping poor, Edenian merfolk just like yourself.

_Shao Khan:_

_I admit that in the past I've been nasty._

_They were kidding when they called me a ... witch._

_But I repent, seen the light, and changed my ways!_

_Also I've been know to do a little magic!_

_And, honey please don't laugh. I use it all the time. _(pulls out a fat lady and a skinny man.)

_For the depressed, hopeless, and loser. _(to the eels) _Pathetic._

_Poor miserable souls! In pain! Indeed!_

_This one a porky, and that one want to muscluar! Do I help them? snaps Yeah I do._

_Poor miserable souls! Sad, but true!_

_They come knocking to my door_

_Crying " Shao Kahn! Help us!"_

_And do I help them? Yeah, I do._

_Now this happened once or twice. _

_Someone couldn't pay the price._

_And, I'm afraid I had to take they souls. _(makes a whirlwind to them)

_Sure, I had some complaints._

_But I've been a saint._

_TO THOSE MISERABLE SOULS!_

Shao Kahn: Now here's the scoop, I'll make you potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got it? Three days.

Kitana: Right. Three days.

Shao Kahn: Listen closely, when the sun sets on the third day, you must get the prince to fall in love with you. That means he has to kiss you. But, not just any kiss. The "Kiss of True Love".

(Jade and Mina walk in, quietly.)

Shao Kahn: If he kiss you before the sun sets ,on the third day, you will become human, permanently. However, if he doesn't, you turn back to a mermaid, and... you and your soul belong... to me!

Jade: No Kitana! eels cover her mouth

Shao Kahn: Deal or no deal?

Kitana: If I become human, I'll never see my mother or sisters again.

Shao Kahn: That's right. But you'll have you man. Hehe. Oh! One more thing. We haven't discussed payment yet. You can't expect this stuff for free!

Kitana: But I don't have any...

Shao Kahn: I'm not asking much. Just a little thing. What I want from you is... your voice.

Kitana: My voice?

Shao Kahn: That's right. No more talking, singing, zip!

Kitana: Without my voice, how will I...

Shao Kahn: You have your mother's looks, her pretty face, and don't forget the most important one... body language! Ha!

_Shao Kahn: Men out there aren't fond of blabber! _

_They think women who gossips is a bore! _

_Come on! (_throws out random potions)

_Men aren't very enthusiastic with converstation! _(the potions crash into his cauldron)

_They're mostly interestic in looks!_

_Come on, you poor miserable soul! _

_Go ahead! May your choice!_

_I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day!_

_It won't cost much! Just your voice!_

_You poor miserable soul!_

_Its sad, but true!_

_If you want cross the river, you got to pay the toll._

_Go ahead and sign the scroll! _(to eels.)_ Quan Chi and Shang Tsung! I got her boys! _

_This boss is on a rooooooooool!_

_This poor miserable soullllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!_

(Kitana signs the scroll.)

Shao Kahn: Afuegus mayi getus shaloninmonkit!(the potion turns into a whirlwind)

Maysus howit maxumum strept throat belongit to me! (green hands come out)

Now sing!

Kitana: Ah-ah-ahh! Ahh-ah-a!

Shao Kahn: Keep singing!

(As Kitana sings some more, the hands comes down and reach inside her throat. The hand pulls out her voice.)

Kitana's voice: Ahhh-ahh-ah! Ah-ahh-ahhh! (the voice gets sucked in Shao's skull necklace)

Shao Kahn: Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(As Shao Kahn laughs, a bubble grabs Kitana, and starts to take her fins. Jade rushes to save her but when she grab her hand, the bubble got her and took her fins. Jade gets out quickly, but Kitana doesn't make it. The bubble releases her and Jade and Mina rush to swim her to the surface. Shao Kahn laughter is heard in the background. They all make it the surface and head straight to the shore.)

Chap 4: Liu Kang and Kitana


	4. Liu Kang & Kitana

Chap 4: Liu Kang and Kitana

Liu Kang is out on the beach, with Jax, and he is playing the song, that Kitana sang to him, on his flute.

Liu Kang: I've looked everywhere for this girl, buddy. Where could she be?

Meanwhile:

(Kitana and them are on the shore. Jade and Mina are past out. Kitana is waking up and sees her new legs. She lifts her leg up and wiggles her toes. Johnny Cage flies in.)

Cage: Well, looky here! This is something new! You look different. You've did something to your hair!

Kitana: shakes her head "no"

Cage: No? New seashell?

Kitana: shakes her head "no"

Cage: Well, I can't quite put my foot on it, but I...

Jade: She's got legs, you idiot! She traded her voice for legs, by the sea warlock!

Cage: I knew that! But why do you have legs?

Jade: I tried stopping her from making the biggest mistake, but I my fins are gone. Yet, I have webbed feet and gills.

Cage: Oh.

Mina: Kitana a human now! She gotta get the prince to fall in love and kiss her!

Jade: And she's only has three days!

Kitana: falls over

Jade: Oh lordy! This is a mess! What would her mother say! I tell ya what her mother would say! She going to send a certain mermaid to the shark invested areas! That's what her mother would say! And...(gets smaller)

Mina: Jade! You're getting smaller!

Jade: mini voiceNoo! This is terrible! I'm now fish food!

Cage: Hehe.

Jade:mini voice That's it! I'm going right back home and...(Kitana lifts her up)

Kitana: shakes her head "no"

Jade: mini voiceAnd don't you shake your head at me! Maybe, well could could get your voice back! We just gotta convince that monster to give you your voice back! Then you could swim with the normal fish, and be...

Kitana: looks at her sad.

Jade: Just be miserable for the rest of your life. Alright, I'll help you get the prince.

Cage: Okay, Kitana. If you want to be a human, you gotta dress like one! Let's see.

Meanwhile...

(Liu Kang and Jax are walking along when, Jax smells something. He runs to it.)

Liu Kang: Jax!

Meanwhile... (Dag! There are a lot of "meanwhiles!")

Cage: Look at you! You know your sexy! You got the look!

(Kitana has a sail wrapped around her.)

Kitana: hears barking

Cage: Run!

(Kitana runs to nearest rock and hides behind it. Jade climbs into her pocket.)

Liu Kang: Jax! What's so interesting? (sees Kitana) Oh. I see.

(Kitana rubs her hair as he gets closer.)

Liu Kang: Sorry if this guy bothering you. (looks at her) Have we met before? You remind of someone.

Kitana: shakes her head "yes"

Liu Kang: We have? I knew it! Quick, what's your name?

Kitana: ...

Liu Kang: What's wrong?

Kitana: pats her throat

Liu Kang: You can't speak?

Kitana:sadly shakes her head "yes"

Liu Kang: Oh, then your not who I'm looking for.

Kitana: ...!

Liu Kang: What is it?

Kitana: does a waving motion

Liu Kang: Are you hurt? Are you sick? Are you...

Kitana: falls onto his arms

Liu Kang: Wow. You probroly been through a lot of stuff. Don't worry! I'll take good care of you.

(They both walk off.)

At his castle:

(Kitana is in a bathtub, playing with the bubbles)

Li Mei: A mute that washed up from shipwreck! Well, don't worry! (takes the rags) I'll just... wash this for you.

(The maid throws the rags into a laundry that three other maids are washing)

Maid #1: Well, has anyone heard of this girl? (she dumps it in)

Maid #2: I haven't! I mean its pretty strange a girl appears, randomly.(she washes it.)

Maid #3: If Liu Kang is looking a girl, I'm available! (she hangs it the clothes wire.)

(Jade falls out of the pocket and lands into the kitchen. She sees pans frying, pots boiling, and fried fish. She faints)

Out into the dining room...

Kung Lao: Liu, you can't except to find thisunknown woman.

Liu Kang: Oh, I'll find her! Then, I'll marry her. (hears footsteps)

Kung Lao: Oh my! Don't you look pretty!

(Kitana is walking out with a pink dress and sits down.)

Kitana: sees Kung Lao's "mini tuba" and grabs it

Kung Lao: Do you like it? I got from a...

(Kitana blows into it hard and black smoke comes out. Kung Lao is covered in black stuff.)

Liu Kang: laughs Sorry, Kungy.

Li Mei: Why, Master Kang, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time!

Kung Lao: Yes, of course. Now, Li Mei, what's for dinner tonight?

Li Mei: Why its fried fish, rice and veggies, and noodles!

In the kitchen...

Chef Bo'rai'cho: La-la! Let's add a little wine to my belly.

Jade:(thinks to herself) What a monster. (sees lettuces and climbs under it)

Bo'rai'cho: Oh! I miss one! (picks up Jade.) Now into the sauce! Add some flour!

Jade: Achoo!

Bo'rai'cho: Now, I'll stuff you with some bread! It won't hurt, because you're dead! I'll throw you into the hot frying pan! Goodbye!

(He throws her in, but the bubble pops her out and on to the table)

Bo'rai'cho: What's this?

(Jade grabs his nose and he drops her. Then she runs like heck to the pots and pans, He charges to her.)

Li Mei:(hears crashes) I better go see what Bo'rai'cho is up to.

Bo'rai'cho: Come out here, you little thing, and fight like a man!

Li Mei: Bo'rai'cho! What are doing?

Bo'rai'cho: I was just...cooking...and...

Li Mei: Have you been drinking again?

Bo'rai'cho: ...Maybe...

Li Mei: Whatever. (walks out with tray.)

Kung Lao: You know, Liuy, you could take this little lady out on a scroll around the kingdom.

Liu Kang: ...I'm sorry. What was that?

Kung Lao: Liu Kang! You can't just sit around and daydream!(opens up tray and Jade is lying in the rice.)

Kitana: ...!

(Jade runs to her tray.)

Liu Kang: ...So what do say? Will you come on a tour tomorrow?

Kitana: Shakes her head "yes"

Kung Lao: Wonderful! Now lets eat before this fish flops away! (looks down to see that Jade left his plate.)

Later that night...

(Kitana is looking out her window and sees Liu Kang playing with Jax. He smiles and waves. She waves and closes her window.)

Jade:mini voice What a mess. First I shrinked down to fish food. Then I almost became dinner!

Kitana: pats her head

Jade:mini voice Sigh. Okay, to get that prince to fall head over heels for you, you gotta do some stuff. First, you gotta look your best. Then, you gotta pucker up your lips. And...

Kitana: sleeps

Jade: mini voice Your hopeless. You know that? blows out candle

Meanwhile, under the sea...(No more "Meanwhiles"!)

(Sindel paces around. A fish swims up to her.)

Sindel: Well? Did you find them?

Fish: We looked everywhere, Your Highness. We found her face veil near Shao Kahn's lair.

Sindel: And?

Fish: We asked him if he seen Kitana and he said "No". Or Jade.

Sindel: Well, keep looking! No one will rest until Kitana and Jade are found.

Fish: Yes ma'am! (swims away)

Sindel: What have done...


	5. Kiss Da Girl

Chapter 5: Kiss Da Girl

The next day, Kitana and Liu Kang left the castle, and went straight to the Kingdom. When the cross the bridge, Mina swims towards Jade, who is riding as well.

Mina: Any kissing?

Jade:(mini voice) Not yet!

Mina: Awwww.

Then, they stop to the marketplace and Kitana is excited. She sees a puppet show, and dances with Liu Kang. Then, they hop on the carrage and ride. Johnny flies to Mina.

Cage: Yo, Mina! Any kissing?

Mina: No.

Cage: Well, they better start some loving!

Then, Liu Kang hand her the thing that controls the horse, and she whip at it. They go really fast. They head towards a cliff and the horse over it. Liu Kang looks shocked, but he relaxs as they ride towards the lake.

At the lake...

Johnny and Mina are watching them, as they row.

Mina: Move your big feathers! I can't see!

Cage: Nothing happening! That's it! Its time for a little Johnny time!

Birds: Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.

Cage: Stand back! (lands on the branch) Ahem!(sings in a bad tone) LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Liu Kang: Ohhhh. Somebody shut that bird up, literly!

Kitana: ...

Jade: (mini voice) Good Lord! He's terrible! (grabs a seaweed) If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself.

First, we need the some romance in here! We gotta to create the mood. Perrcusing. Bass. Winds. Words.

_Jade:_

_There is she. Sitting around and about._

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But is dying to._

_Words don't mean a thing_

_But you wanta kiss the girl!_

Liu Kang: You hear something?

Kitana: ...

_Frogs: Lalalalalala! Don't be scare! _

_You know you want to kiss the girl!_

_Lalalalalalala! Ain't it sad because you may never see her again!_

Liu Kang: You know, I feel pretty bad, not knowing your name. Maybe, I can guess. Is it Anges?

Kitana: (makes a face)

Liu Kang: Cammy White!

Kitana: ...

Liu Kang: Nina Williams?

Kitana: ...

Liu Kang: Sarah Byrant!

Kitana: ...?

Liu Kang: Ryu!

Kitana: :-( (-Her angry face-RCG)

Jade:(mini voice) Kitana! Her name is Kitana!

Liu Kang: Kitana?

Kitana: (shakes her head "yes")

Liu Kang: That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.

_Jade:_

_Now is your moment._

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Her eyes are shining in the moonlight._

_She looks gorgeous and you want to do it._

_It don't take much_

_All you have to do is kiss the girl_

_Frogs: Lalalalalalalala! Don't be scare!_

_Bird: Lalalalalalalalalala!_

_Frogs: Just kiss the girl!_

_Fireflies: Whoa whoa!_

_Frogs: Lalalalalalalalala! Ain't it sad?_

_Cage: LALALALALALALALA-(gets muffled)_

_Frogs: Cause you may never see her again!_

_Fireflies: Whoa-whoa!_

(Kitana and Liu Kang lean in closer slowly.)

Frogs: Kiss her!

(They close there eyes)

Jade: (holding on to Johnny) Go on, little guy!

(Sadly, the boat rocks over and they fall in.)

Jade:(mini voice) Dang it!

Liu Kang: Hang on! I got ya!

(Quan Chi and Shang Tsung come up and high five each other.)

Below the sea...

Shan Kahn: Nice work, boys! That was close! Too close! That little sneak!(swims to his cabnet) At this rate, he'll be kissing before anytime, before sunset! (grabs potions) Its time I took matter into my own hands! (pours them into the cauldron)

Kitana will be mine...again! Then, I'll make Sindel pay! I'll see them suffer like a fish... gasping for air!

Mwhahahahahahahhahahahhahahhahahahahhaha!(slowly transforms into Mileena) Mwhahahahahahhahahahhaahhahahahah!

At the castle...

(Liu Kang is playing the song on his flute. Kung Lao comes to see him.)

Kung Lao: Liuy, I hate watching you, looking for this unknown lady of yours. You already have this kind, warm, caring, kind of person.

Liu Kang: Thanks.

(Kung Lao walks away and Liu Kang looks up at Kitana's window. He throws the flute, to the sea,and starts to head towards her. Suddenly, he hears a voice)

Mileena/Shao Kahn: (singing in Kitana voice)Ah-aha! Aha-ah!

(He looks down to see Mileena, in her face veil, singing the song.)

Mileena/Shao Kahn: (singing in Kitana voice) Ahaaaa-ahaaa! Ahaa-aha-ahahaa!

(Liu Kang gets hypnotized and his pupils turn red.)

Chapter 6: Kahn, You Trippin'!

The next day, Johnny Cage flies to Kitana window.

Cage: Kitana! Congrats! We did it!

Kitana: (wakes up)

Jade: What are you blabbing about now?

Cage: The whole town has heard about the wedding with the prince! And Jade! Your back to normal!

Jade: Yay!

Cage: I must be going! Bye! (flies away)

(Kitana jumps out of bed, hugs Jade, and runs down to see Liu Kang. She stops, suddenly, to see him with another woman.)

Kung Lao: Well, Liu Kang, I guess I was wrong!

Zombie Liu Kang: You're always wrong.

Kung Lao: What's up with you?

Mileena: He's just a little zoned out from finding me!

Kung Lao: Well, congratulations, young lady.

Zombie Liu Kang: We wish to be wed as soon as possible.

Kung Lao: Yes, but it takes time for wedding, and...

Zombie Liu Kang: The wedding boat departs at sunset.

Kung Lao: Well, allright. If you say so.

(Kitana runs off, crying. Jade follows after her. Mileena sees them and looks at her skull necklace.)

Later that day...

(The ship leaves the docks. Kitana stays behind and slowly sits down. Jade sits down with her. Mina looks up at the two and starts to cry. Meanwhile, Johnny is flying near the ship. He hears a voice in the windows)

_Mileena:_

_I can't believe they fell for it!_

_My plan is going work! Hehe!_ (takes her face veil off, reveiling her tarkarain face, and throws a pin on the mirror.)

Johnny: (gulp)

_Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will...be...MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _

(Looks at herself in the mirror revealing Shao Kahn in the reflection.)

Cage: The sea warlock! I gotta go tell Kitana! (flies away to Kitana) Kitana! Kitana! (lands next to her)

Jade: Johnny? What are you doing here?

Cage: I was flying and, of course I was flying, and the Warlock singing with a set of stolen pipes! The prince is marrying Shao Khan in disguse!

Kitana: ...!

Jade: Are you sure about this?

Cage: I have been wrong?

Jade: ...Do you really want me to answer that?

Cage: I meant when its important!

Kitana: (remembering what Shao Khan said "Before the suns sets on the third day")

(Kitana jumps in the water. Jade cuts the barrels and they fall in.)

Jade: Kitana, grab onto that! Mina, you take Kitana to that ship as fast as you can!

Mina: I'll try! (they swim away)

Jade: The Queen must know about this!

Cage: What do you want me to do?

Jade: Find a way to stall the wedding! (swims away)

Cage: Right! But how do I...Of course! (flies off)

(Johnny flies around the lake to call the birds. They hear him and follow him. Then he calls the seals,starfish, and the lobsters.)

Cage: Come on! This is an emergency! Let's go!

At the ship...

(Mileena and Liu Kang walk down the aisle. Jax grrrrrs at her but Mileena kicks him.)

Pastor: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today withness a loving bond between two people, who love each other very well.

(Mileena looks at the sun and smiles)

Meanwhile...

Mina: Don't worry Kitana, we're going to make it! Hang on!

Back at the ship...

Pastor: Do you ,Liu Kang, take Mileena to be your wife?

Zombie Liu Kang: I do.

Mileena: (hears a sound)

Pastor: And do you, Mileena, take Liu Kang to be your husband?

(Mileena turns to see Johnny & co. flying towards Mileena. She ducks but they fly under her dress)

Mileena: Whoa!

(Jax is barking and everyone starts to freak out.Mileena,then, has water throw on to her. A lobster climbs on and pinchs her nose. Her scream is blocked by starfish. Kitana makes it in time. She climbs up.)

Mileena: Get away from me, you slimy...Ahhh!

(Mileena is tossed, like a salad, in the air, by the seals and crashed into the cake. Kitana is on board but see Mileena, covered in cake. Johnny then yells at her.)

Cage: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mileena: Why you little...(chokes him. Her violent shaking makes him drops his sunglasses)

Cage: Those(gag) were really good sunglasses(gag), butthole!

(Kung Lao is holding on to Jax's leash,but it breaks. Jax rushs over and bites Mileena's butt!)

Mileena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Johnny, who was holding on to her necklace, relseases it and it breaks right next to Kitana.)

Kitana's voice: Ahhh-aha!Ahhhh-ahaa!

(Liu is released by the spell. The voice moves up to Kitana.)

Kitana's voice: Ahhh-aha! Ahhh-ahaaa!

(Everyone looks stunned, and Mileena looks angry.Kitana swallows her voice.)

Kitana: ...Ahhhh-ahaaaaa!

Liu Kang: Kitana?

Kitana: Liu Kang!

Liu Kang: (runs to her) It was you!

Mileena: (Shao Kahn's voice) Liu Kang, get away from her!

Liu Kang: Oh, Kitana! Your the one!

Kitana: Liu, I tried telling you...

Mileena: (Shao Kahn's voice) Liu, no!

(The suns sets in the background and Kitana is struck with pain. She sinks down)

Mileena:(Shao Kahn's voice) Your too late!

(Liu looks shock to see his bride to be a mermaid.)

Mileena:(Shao Kahn's voice) Your too late! (transforms to Shao Kahn!)

Everyone: Gasp!

(Shao Kahn crawls over to Kitana.)

Shao Kahn: Sorry we have to run, sweetheart.(jumps in)

Liu Kang: Kitana!

In the ocean...

Shao Kahn: Poor princess. You're not the only one I'm after. Your no good, rotten...

Sindel: Shao Kahn, stop!

Shao Kahn: Why, Sindel! What a plesant surpise!

Sindel: Let her go, you lying, flithy, snake!

Shao Kahn: I can't. We made a deal. (shows her the scroll)

Kitana: Mommy, I'm sorry! I didn't know he would do this!

(Sindel hails a fireball at it, blasting the scroll and Shao Kahn.)

Shao Kahn: You see? The contract is binding! Your powers are useless! Unless...

Sindel: Unless what?

Shao Kahn: I was the type of guy who was interested in deals.

(The scroll wraps itself onto Kitana and she is suck into the whirlwind.)

Sindel: What do you want?

Shao Kahn: Your...status.

Up on the shore...

Kung Lao: Liu Kang! What are doing?

Liu Kang: (rowing boat) I've lost her once, I'm not losing her again!

Back underwater...

(Kitana gets smaller and smaller)

Shao Kahn: ...Deal or no deal?

(Sindel writes her name on the scroll)

Shao Kahn: Its done then!

(The whirlpool releases Kitana but it takes Sindel. She is turned into a soul.)

Jade: Your Highness...

Kitana: ...Mom?

Shao Kahn: Its mine...again! (grabs her crown and staff.) Yes! laughs like school girl

Kitana: You monster!(grabs on to his neck)

Shao Kahn: (throws Kitana down.) Quiet you! Deal or no deal, I...Ow!( a harpoon cuts his arm. He looks up to see Liu Kang.) You fool!

Kitana: Liu Kang! Look out!

Shao Kahn: (to eels) After him!

(Liu Kang swims up to the shore,but is pulled but under by the eels.)

Jade: Come on! (Pinchs Shang Tsung)

Mina: (slaps Quan Chi with her fin)

(The two eels release him.)

Shao Kahn: Say goodbye to your sweetheart.(points at Liu Kang)

(Kitana pull his skull crown thingy and accidently shoots at the eels)

Eels:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(blows up)

Shao Kahn: Babies! My poor little poopies! Grrrh!

( Liu Kang and Kitana swim up to the surface. Shao Kahn dark cloud get bigger and bigger. Jade and Mina look shocked)

Kitana: Liu, you have to get out of here!

Liu Kang: No! I won't leave you!

(The two separate when Shao Kahn rises to the suface as Omega Shao Kahn. The two jump off his head.)

Shao Kahn: Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabreathsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You little fools. ( Lift his tentacle)

Liu Kang: Look out! (the tentacle his the water. The two avoid it.)

Shao Kahn: Now, I'm the ruler of the ocean! The waves obey my command!

( He takes the staff and makes a whirlpool. The whirlpool lifts up the sunken ships and they rise. Kitana avoids them and holds on to a rock. She sees Liu Kang being dragged underwater.)

Kitana: ...Liu.

(Liu Kang is underwater but grabs to the rope. He climbs up the ship and falls on. Meanwhile, Shao Kahn turns to see Kitana holding on the rock and blast the rock. Kitana falls into the whirlpool that Shao Kahn made. Liu Kang rushes to the steering wheel. Kitana looks up and sees that she is in the whirlpool. She not spinning around. Shao Kahn shoots at her and dodges it. He does it again and she dodges, again. Liu Kang steers the ship towards Shao Kahn.)

Announcer guy: Finish Her! (duh-da-duh)

Shao Kahn: Goodbye princess! (Aims at her)

(Shao Kahn doesn't see the ship. He turns and sees it. A pointed stick stabs him.)

Shao Kahn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh no!

(Shao Kahn crashes onto the ship.)

Announcer: Liu Kang wins! Fatality. Or should I say "Shiptality"

Everyone except him: ...

Announcer: Nevermind.

( Liu Kang lands on the shore. The seawarlock had been defeated. Sindel's staff falls down to her. At Shao Kahn's lair, the souls are back to the mermaids. The staff drops down to Sindel and she is back to normal.)

Chapter 7: Love


	6. Kahn, You Trippin!

Chapter 6: Kahn, You Trippin'!

The next day, Johnny Cage flies to Kitana window.

Cage: Kitana! Congrats! We did it!

Kitana: (wakes up)

Jade: What are you blabbing about now?

Cage: The whole town has heard about the wedding with the prince! And Jade! Your back to normal!

Jade: Yay!

Cage: I must be going! Bye! (flies away)

(Kitana jumps out of bed, hugs Jade, and runs down to see Liu Kang. She stops, suddenly, to see him with another woman.)

Kung Lao: Well, Liu Kang, I guess I was wrong!

Zombie Liu Kang: You're always wrong.

Kung Lao: What's up with you?

Mileena: He's just a little zoned out from finding me!

Kung Lao: Well, congratulations, young lady.

Zombie Liu Kang: We wish to be wed as soon as possible.

Kung Lao: Yes, but it takes time for wedding, and...

Zombie Liu Kang: The wedding boat departs at sunset.

Kung Lao: Well, allright. If you say so.

(Kitana runs off, crying. Jade follows after her. Mileena sees them and looks at her skull necklace.)

Later that day...

(The ship leaves the docks. Kitana stays behind and slowly sits down. Jade sits down with her. Mina looks up at the two and starts to cry. Meanwhile, Johnny is flying near the ship. He hears a voice in the windows)

_Mileena:_

_I can't believe they fell for it!_

_My plan is going work! Hehe!_ (takes her face veil off, reveiling her tarkatanian face, and throws a pin on the mirror.)

Johnny: (gulp)

_Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will...be...MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _

(Looks at herself in the mirror revealing Shao Kahn in the reflection.)

Cage: The sea warlock! I gotta go tell Kitana! (flies away to Kitana) Kitana! Kitana! (lands next to her)

Jade: Johnny? What are you doing here?

Cage: I was flying and, of course I was flying, and the Warlock singing with a set of stolen pipes! The prince is marrying Shao Khan in disguse!

Kitana: ...!

Jade: Are you sure about this?

Cage: I have been wrong?

Jade: ...Do you really want me to answer that?

Cage: I meant when its important!

Kitana: (remembering what Shao Khan said "Before the suns sets on the third day")

(Kitana jumps in the water. Jade cuts the barrels and they fall in.)

Jade: Kitana, grab onto that! Mina, you take Kitana to that ship as fast as you can!

Mina: I'll try! (they swim away)

Jade: The Queen must know about this!

Cage: What do you want me to do?

Jade: Find a way to stall the wedding! (swims away)

Cage: Right! But how do I...Of course! (flies off)

(Johnny flies around the lake to call the birds. They hear him and follow him. Then he calls the seals,starfish, and the lobsters.)

Cage: Come on! This is an emergency! Let's go!

At the ship...

(Mileena and Liu Kang walk down the aisle. Jax grrrrrs at her but Mileena kicks him.)

Pastor: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today withness a loving bond between two people, who love each other very well.

(Mileena looks at the sun and smiles)

Meanwhile...

Mina: Don't worry Kitana, we're going to make it! Hang on!

Back at the ship...

Pastor: Do you ,Liu Kang, take Mileena to be your wife?

Zombie Liu Kang: I do.

Mileena: (hears a sound)

Pastor: And do you, Mileena, take Liu Kang to be your husband?

(Mileena turns to see Johnny & co. flying towards Mileena. She ducks but they fly under her dress)

Mileena: Whoa!

(Jax is barking and everyone starts to freak out.Mileena,then, has water throw on to her. A lobster climbs on and pinchs her nose. Her scream is blocked by starfish. Kitana makes it in time. She climbs up.)

Mileena: Get away from me, you slimy...Ahhh!

(Mileena is tossed, like a salad, in the air, by the seals and crashed into the cake. Kitana is on board but see Mileena, covered in cake. Johnny then yells at her.)

Cage: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mileena: Why you little...(chokes him. Her violent shaking makes him drops his sunglasses)

Cage: Those(gag) were really good sunglasses(gag), butthole!

(Kung Lao is holding on to Jax's leash,but it breaks. Jax rushs over and bites Mileena's butt!)

Mileena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Johnny, who was holding on to her necklace, relseases it and it breaks right next to Kitana.)

Kitana's voice: Ahhh-aha!Ahhhh-ahaa!

(Liu is released by the spell. The voice moves up to Kitana.)

Kitana's voice: Ahhh-aha! Ahhh-ahaaa!

(Everyone looks stunned, and Mileena looks angry.Kitana swallows her voice.)

Kitana: ...Ahhhh-ahaaaaa!

Liu Kang: Kitana?

Kitana: Liu Kang!

Liu Kang: (runs to her) It was you!

Mileena: (Shao Kahn's voice) Liu Kang, get away from her!

Liu Kang: Oh, Kitana! Your the one!

Kitana: Liu, I tried telling you...

Mileena: (Shao Kahn's voice) Liu, no!

(The suns sets in the background and Kitana is struck with pain. She sinks down)

Mileena:(Shao Kahn's voice) Your too late!

(Liu looks shock to see his bride to be a mermaid.)

Mileena:(Shao Kahn's voice) Your too late! (transforms to Shao Kahn!)

Everyone: Gasp!

(Shao Kahn crawls over to Kitana.)

Shao Kahn: Sorry we have to run, sweetheart.(jumps in)

Liu Kang: Kitana!

In the ocean...

Shao Kahn: Poor princess. You're not the only one I'm after. Your no good, rotten...

Sindel: Shao Kahn, stop!

Shao Kahn: Why, Sindel! What a plesant surpise!

Sindel: Let her go, you lying, flithy, snake!

Shao Kahn: I can't. We made a deal. (shows her the scroll)

Kitana: Mommy, I'm sorry! I didn't know he would do this!

(Sindel hails a fireball at it, blasting the scroll and Shao Kahn.)

Shao Kahn: You see? The contract is binding! Your powers are useless! Unless...

Sindel: Unless what?

Shao Kahn: I was the type of guy who was interested in deals.

(The scroll wraps itself onto Kitana and she is suck into the whirlwind.)

Sindel: What do you want?

Shao Kahn: Your...status.

Up on the shore...

Kung Lao: Liu Kang! What are doing?

Liu Kang: (rowing boat) I've lost her once, I'm not losing her again!

Back underwater...

(Kitana gets smaller and smaller)

Shao Kahn: ...Deal or no deal?

(Sindel writes her name on the scroll)

Shao Kahn: Its done then!

(The whirlpool releases Kitana but it takes Sindel. She is turned into a soul.)

Jade: Your Highness...

Kitana: ...Mom?

Shao Kahn: Its mine...again! (grabs her crown and staff.) Yes! laughs like school girl

Kitana: You monster!(grabs on to his neck)

Shao Kahn: (throws Kitana down.) Quiet you! Deal or no deal, I...Ow!( a harpoon cuts his arm. He looks up to see Liu Kang.) You fool!

Kitana: Liu Kang! Look out!

Shao Kahn: (to eels) After him!

(Liu Kang swims up to the shore,but is pulled but under by the eels.)

Jade: Come on! (Pinchs Shang Tsung)

Mina: (slaps Quan Chi with her fin)

(The two eels release him.)

Shao Kahn: Say goodbye to your sweetheart.(points at Liu Kang)

(Kitana pull his skull crown thingy and accidently shoots at the eels)

Eels:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(blows up)

Shao Kahn: Babies! My poor little poopies! Grrrh!

( Liu Kang and Kitana swim up to the surface. Shao Kahn dark cloud get bigger and bigger. Jade and Mina look shocked)

Kitana: Liu, you have to get out of here!

Liu Kang: No! I won't leave you!

(The two separate when Shao Kahn rises to the suface as Omega Shao Kahn. The two jump off his head.)

Shao Kahn: Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabreathsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You little fools. ( Lift his tentacle)

Liu Kang: Look out! (the tentacle his the water. The two avoid it.)

Shao Kahn: Now, I'm the ruler of the ocean! The waves obey my command!

( He takes the staff and makes a whirlpool. The whirlpool lifts up the sunken ships and they rise. Kitana avoids them and holds on to a rock. She sees Liu Kang being dragged underwater.)

Kitana: ...Liu.

(Liu Kang is underwater but grabs to the rope. He climbs up the ship and falls on. Meanwhile, Shao Kahn turns to see Kitana holding on the rock and blast the rock. Kitana falls into the whirlpool that Shao Kahn made. Liu Kang rushes to the steering wheel. Kitana looks up and sees that she is in the whirlpool. She not spinning around. Shao Kahn shoots at her and dodges it. He does it again and she dodges, again. Liu Kang steers the ship towards Shao Kahn.)

Announcer guy: Finish Her! (duh-da-duh)

Shao Kahn: Goodbye princess! (Aims at her)

(Shao Kahn doesn't see the ship. He turns and sees it. A pointed stick stabs him.)

Shao Kahn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh no!

(Shao Kahn crashes onto the ship.)

Announcer: Liu Kang wins! Fatality. Or should I say "Shiptality"

Everyone except him: ...

Announcer: Nevermind.

( Liu Kang lands on the shore. The seawarlock had been defeated. Sindel's staff falls down to her. At Shao Kahn's lair, the souls are back to the mermaids. The staff drops down to Sindel and she is back to normal.)


	7. Love

Chapter 7: Love

Kitana was sitting on the rock, staring at Liu Kang. Sindel and Jade are looking at them.

Sindel: She really does love him. Doesn't she?

Jade: Yes. Its like I always say: Children have to free in order to make there own paths

Sindel: You always say that?

Jade: Well...

Sindel: Then, there only one problem left.

Jade: And what's that?

Sindel: ...How much I'm going miss Kitana.

(Sindel places her staff on the water. The water glows towards Kitana. She looks down and sees her fins dissapearing. Liu Kang wakes up and sees Kitana walking towards him. Liu runs to her and they kiss! Then, there's a huge wedding on the ship. Everyone is happy. Kitana walks over to the edges and Sindel swims up.)

Kitana: I love you, mother.

Sindel: And I love you, too.

(Sindel waves at Liu and he bows.)

The ship sails away into the sunset and the mermaids wave goodbye to their fair princess Kitana.

THE END!


End file.
